A Daydreaming Problem
by wryencounter
Summary: Akuroku one-shot. Rated for sexual implications/ideas.


Fanfic exchange with my friend angela123111. :) Here's a fluffy one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters, and I make no monetary gain from writing this.

* * *

I've got a bit of a problem.

It started a few months back when this new guy, Roxas, got hired at my work. When I first saw him, I thought, yeah, he's hot, but now, he's all I can think about. He's got spikey blonde hair that could either be really soft, or really sticky from all of the hair products needed to keep it up. And big, blue eyes, and cute lips, too… It used to be that a quick get-off in the bathroom could talk care of the problem for the week if I was especially… frustrated. But now it's every night before I go to sleep.

All I do at work is sit around and daydream about Roxas. Daydreaming about actually talking to him, daydreaming about what I would do to him if I ever got the chance… I mean, you name it, and I've probably imagined doing it with Roxas. It all ranges from cutesy to kinky. And I occasionally spin around in my chair to catch a glimpse of him in his cubical across the way from mine. He's got a very nice profile, and sometimes I wonder what it would look like pressed against my pillows with me on top of him. It's becoming so bad that my boss is starting to notice the slack in my work.

* * *

"Axel, is there something wrong? Something you want to talk about?" Xemnas asked as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Mm… No, everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

He sighed. "You've seemed a bit… distracted, lately."

"I'm fine."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Whatever it is, take care of it, _soon_." I took that as my dismissal.

* * *

How can I fix my problem when I'm too nervous to actually talk to Roxas? I've never even actually said two words to him. I mean, I've thought about saying something to him. Well, a lot of different things, but the endings…

I'm broken out of my reverie about Roxas, by Roxas. Well, it was really my fault. I should have been paying attention to where I was walking instead of daydreaming.

We were a tangle of limbs trying to separate, and then we ended up on the floor. Roxas was on top of me, all of his weight on my chest.

"Sorry, m-my fault." Roxas mumbled.

"Nonsense, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was walking." Play it smooth, Ax. Deep breaths.

Roxas sat up, his hands on my chest, and looked down at me. For some odd reason he blushed, and then scrambled to get off of me. I stood up and brushed myself off, but when I looked up to say something, he was gone.

I headed back towards my cubical and found Roxas in his. I knocked on the doorway to get his attention.

"You ran off before I could apologize."

He jumped in his chair and spun around.

"You don't have to apologize, it was my fault."

"If you insist, but nonetheless, I apologize."

I turned around and headed for the bathroom. I needed to do something about the image of Roxas' blushing face that was stuck in my head.

* * *

Today, at long last, is Friday. That means a short work day and plenty of R&R in store for the weekend. I came in, I sat down, I barreled through my work, and by the time 1 P.M. rolled around, I was caught up with all the slacking I had done all week. Now I have a whole 2 hours to myself. Now, how to entertain myself?

I spun around in my chair to take a peek at Roxas, who was actually peeking at me. I attempted to go back to my computer as naturally as possible. A few minutes later I turned in my chair to get up, and as I did I saw Roxas jump and turn back towards his computer. I went to the vending machine, bought something without paying attention. I decided that a few minutes after I got back to my cubical, I would spin in my chair again, and if Roxas was looking at me, I would talk to him.

After a few minutes of staring at my computer screen, and unfortunately taking a drink of the nasty drink I bought myself, I spun around and stopped. He wasn't looking.

But then he did look, and as soon as he saw me looking at him, he turned away.

I slid to the doorway to my cubical, looked down the hall both ways, and then pushed myself in my chair into Roxas' cubical.

"Why were you looking at me?" I whispered.

"Wha-?! What are you doing here?!" He whispered back.

I rolled my eyes. "Why were you looking at me?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I wasn't looking at you." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar!"

"Then why were you looking at me?"

He let out a huff of air and dropped his hands into his lap. I slid my chair closer to his. When he looked up he found my face in very close proximity. I watched his eyes flick down to my lips every couple of seconds.

I leaned in closer and ghosted my lips over his ear. "What are you doing this weekend?"

* * *

"So, did you take care of your problem?" Xemnas asked from the doorway of my cubical.

I looked at him over my shoulder. "You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

My eyes flickered towards Roxas' direction for a second. "I may have fixed one problem, but I may have made another."


End file.
